1. Field of the Invention
The present system relates to an information providing system which provides accumulated information items in compliance with a request.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known a browsing aid information presenting method in which the analytical information items of link collection pages on the Internet are accumulated, the top URL of topics in which a Web page being referred to with a client terminal by a user is contained is decided from the URL of the Web page, and a link collection which is linked to the topic top URL is presented to the user.
There has also been a technique in which the access frequencies between Web pages are totaled, and files referred to indirectly are associated with each other. There has also been a technique in which pages accessed in a session are specified, and the utilization frequency of the pages or the reference branch likelihood between the pages is displayed on the basis of an access history. There has also been a technique in which regarding page link information items hit in a search, only links based on the keyword of the search are displayed in the order of popularity.
In a case where a user refers to information, he/she seeks the information for a particular reason (an appetite for knowledge, the occurrence of a trouble, or the like), and he/she thereafter performs such work as searching or tracing a link so as to display the information. Here, in a case where the user has failed to display the information sought in the first attempt, he/she needs to repeat the work of seeking the information, until he/she obtains the information sought.
In some cases, however, the user cannot hit the information sought, and he/she abandons the search for the information sought and stops seeking the information. Besides, even in a case where the user has succeeded in finding the information sought, he/she might have failed to obtain relevant information. Therefore, when the user encounters a new trouble or requires the relevant information, he/she sometimes has to seek the necessary information by repeating a search and an information display anew.
For this reason, there has heretofore been a technique for providing relevant information to users. In this technique, information items which are connected in contents or information items which should better be referred to in addition to information being currently referred to by the user are associated beforehand when an information provider creates the information items. The associated information items are then provided as the relevant information to the user.
It is laborious and difficult, however, for the information provider to grasp all of the relevancies among the information items and perform the work of the associations beforehand. Moreover, it is very difficult to grasp relevancies as to information items whose contents do not have clear relevancies or continuities. In some cases, the relevancies of contents are revealed during the service of information provision.